1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a central vacuuming system located within the walls of residential or commercial buildings. In particular, it relates to a central vacuuming system that employs a coupler member within the wall of the building which permits the use of universally available piping to be used in conjunction with specialized piping employed with central vacuuming systems.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Central vacuuming systems for use in residential and commercial buildings are known. The systems typically employ a network of pipes positioned within the walls of the building such that they are not visible to the eye. A series of ports, acting as terminals or access points, are positioned around the building for permitting a user to attach an external tubular member, typically flexible in natural, having an opening at a distal end. The open distal end is used to draw dirt and dust inwardly to the vacuuming system for removal from the environment. Brushes of varying configurations can be attached to the open distal end to assist in the dirt and dust removal process. The number of ports is dependent on the size of the area to be covered such that the entire inside area of a building or residence can be cleaned with a central vacuuming system.
The network of pipes terminate at a central location and deposit all of the dirt and dust removed from the environment into a container at the central location which can be emptied when full. Accordingly, the container is typically positioned at a central location which can be easily accessed by the user. A motorized pump is used in combination with the pipe network and acts to create a vacuum draw through the pipes to the container when an external tubular member is attached at one of the series of ports.
The network of pipes is fished within the walls of the building either before the internal walls are installed or afterward as a “retrofit” procedure. The pipes used in these systems are unique to central vacuuming systems and are therefore not readably available. The unique vacuum piping used has an inner diameter of 1 and 13/16 inches and is typically made from PVC. The elbows needed to attach this unique pipe are configured to accept the odd sized vacuum piping thereby permitting the network of piping to communicate with each of the series of ports. Accordingly, readably available piping, elbows and couplers which are easily located at any given home improvement store or typical hardware store can be not used with the known prior art in-wall central vacuuming systems.
An improved system is needed, which employs readably available piping so that the installation of central vacuuming systems can be done efficiently and inexpensively. An improved coupler member should be used to facilitate the coupling of the readably available piping with that which is unique to central vacuuming systems.